redwallfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Snowy Longname
--LordTBT Talk! 01:27, November 12, 2009 (UTC) hi from Songflower :) Hi person who I know who you are, welcome to the Redwall Wiki!! (Finally ....) Anyway since you asked me to do this today at lunch (mwahahahahahahaha), can I use your character in my fan fic? And can you help me out on it (pleeeeeeaaaaaase)? Which I finally have ideas on .... how is Robin Fortunehawk as a name for the fox? It will probably get edited this weekend. Also please make yourself a picture and a decent signature!! http://redwall.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Sambrook_the_otter/Signature If I did that right that 1 link is a good place to figure out how to make a signature. Wow this is getting long. So ... bye!! :) --Songflower Redwall-Obsessed Owl! 23:04, November 12, 2009 (UTC) Welcome Snowy! -Clarissa Piketail Chaaaarrgee!!! 01:13, November 13, 2009 (UTC) Welcome To REdwall Wiki! Welcome! I'm an otter named Segalia Riverstorm. I'm an archer! I hope you have a great time here! I do! Welcome again-Segalia Beware the Warrior! 07:57, November 15, 2009 (UTC) hi Snowy so ..... umm .... about your fan fiction: good, suspenseful, but still moving really fast, could be more detail, and that was an easy prophecy. i couldn't comment right on it because my iPod was being annoying little sister is trying 2 kill me now so bye --Songflower Redwall-Obsessed Owl! 13:42, November 23, 2009 (UTC) Hello Hello. I have FINALLY sorted out my signature. I have mentioned this, but PLEASE, don't put comments on my fanfic here. I actually really like it when all of my comments are in the same place. And yes Songflower, I know my prophesy is terrible, but it's the best I can do, and it is not as obvious to the redwallers, so I count it as a partial success (of course, this is only because they don't know Snowy but...) --Snowy Longname Hello! 23:55, November 23, 2009 (UTC) tv show vents = <33333 Thank you very much for the vents about the Redwall TV Show!!! It is so annoying that it and its makers deserve the deepest pits of Hades in the Underworld!!!!!! I'll have to make a new section for that on my user page too. :) You forgot the one about how Matthias's war cry isn't "I AM THAT IS", it is "REDWAAAAAALL!!" and the sword of Martin doesn't have I Am That Is written on it. And maybe you should put in something promoting Redwall the Abridged Series (hint hint) To send updates, just post "UPDATE!!!" on whoever's talk page and put in a link to your fan fiction. --Songflower Redwall-Obsessed Owl! 16:13, November 27, 2009 (UTC) Redwall TV Series vents Ok Songflower, did as you asked, apart from Redwall the Abridged series, because YOU HAVE THAT ON YOUR USERPAGE! Glad to see I've inspired you to do some vents as well Tell me if I missed anything (for the vents) Snowy Longname Hello! 17:30, November 27, 2009 (UTC) Actually, I had those before you did this. :) And just because I have a Redwall Abridged Series link doesn't mean you shouldn't have one. AND I SAID THAT YOU SHOULD PUT ON A LINK TO YOUR VIDEO!!!!! Or I will do it for you ... mwahahaha . . . --Songflower Redwall-Obsessed Owl! 03:08, December 5, 2009 (UTC) It's on your channel, so I don't NEED to post a link --Snowy Longname Hello! 14:35, December 5, 2009 (UTC) Update on Think of Me -- The Hunted One Turn not against me! 19:58, December 8, 2009 (UTC) update at last!!!!! I finally updated Vengeance ... hope you're happy. :) --Songflower Hugs and Flying Pigs!!! 16:50, December 9, 2009 (UTC) Hi again. ummm...umm...oh yeah! I was just looking on yore page and i saw that you were reading swiftly tilting planet. thats a good series. I think i've already mentioned i have a white/gray cat with blue eyes named snowy. um...u do know that you can answer a beast on their talk page? um.. dats bout it! You seem interessant! bye-Segalia Beware the Warrior! 16:56, December 14, 2009 (UTC) Hi, Segalia! I think that Madeline L'Engle books are the BEST, that's why I lent Snowy all my copies. ;) Charles Wallace saves the world! Wahoo!!! -- 23:15, December 14, 2009 (UTC)